Alone Kiss
by Cami-san Uzumaki
Summary: Hinata es una chica normal de preparatoria, un día cuando vuelve de la escuela un chico la observa y le dice que ella es especial para ser una modelo, aunque Hinata no sabe lo que esta hablando, lo sigue, y ahí descubre un mundo totalmente distinto; el mundo de la moda. Así conocerá a Sasuke un prestigioso modista que le cambiara la vida.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre es Camila y esta es mi primer historia y esta adaptada a una pelicula hermosa ;) espero y les agrade es un SasuHina pues me encanta esta pareja n.n

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen n.n

Espero y les guste..

_Hinata es una típica estudiante de instituto que obedece a sus padres y va a clases particulares. Pero un día, se cruza con un grupito de estudiantes estrafalarios de una famosa escuela de diseño cuyo sueños es vender la ropa que ellos mismos diseñan y confeccionan bajo el sello de Alone Kiss(Solo un beso) . Los chicos necesitan una modelo y piensan que Hinata se ajusta a la perfección a su imagen de la marca Alone Kiss. Es en ese momento cuando Hinata se detiene a pensar en su pasado y su futuro y se da cuenta de que no está disfrutando de la vida. ¿Decidirá Hinata romper con los moldes y convertirse en la modelo de estos chicos apasionados y entusiastas?_

_** ...**_

_Estaba pasando esa pastelería que siempre olía tan bien,girando la esquina donde había una tienda de accesorios,Había un callejón con mala pinta y cuando bajabas,bajabas y bajabas. Un lugar desconocido que alguna vez fue un bar,ellos lo llamaban su atelier* _

_"-¿Que es lo que esta pasando contigo?-le pregunto el profesor a la chica que se encontraba frente a el,esta era de tez blanca no muy alta,no muy baja de estatura perfecta,Cabello negro azulado y ojos de un peculiar color gris,llevaba el cabello suelto y el uniforme reglamentario de la preparatoria,el cual constaba de una falta mas arriba de las rodillas negra y una camisa manga larga blanca con un chaleco rojo con la insignia de su colegio en la derecha._

_-Nada-La chica bajo la cabeza._

_-Hinata si no subes tus notas no podrás pasar los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad-el profesor la miro-debes escoger un camino y ese debe ser el ingresar a la universidad-la chica asintió-debes concentrarte-miro a su estudiante-Hyuga no subestimes la vida-_

_-No lo hago idiota-pensó la chica para luego salir de la sala de profesores."_

_Mi primer examen de admisión lo hice cuando tenía 5 años a una escuela primaria anexada a una universidad,pero en el examen mas importante de mi vida falle,no era el suspender lo que me preocupaba sino mis padres,tenía miedo que abandonaran a su estúpida hija,Por eso aparir de ese día estudie como nadie.  
_

_Kiba Inuzuka era mi primer amor,era el chico mas mono de toda la preparatoria,pero durante dos años tuvo el titulo de no "correspondido",nadie sabia porque no tenía novia ya que era muy lindo._

_Un día logre que se tomara una foto conmigo,estaba tan feliz._

_"Hinata caminaba por rumbo a su casa,paso una pastelería y al doblar la esquina vio esa tienda de accesorios,ella iva muy contenta ya que ese día se había tomado una foto con el chico que le gustaba. Sin embargo un chico al verla y al detallarla mejor se le acerco._

_-Oye-la chico lo ignoro-Dattebayo chica-..-Ehy tu-le toco el hombro._

_-Oye no seas tan pesado!-le dijo ella para luego mirarlo-Eh!-se llevo una gran sorpresa la ver a ese chico._

_Su forma de vestir,llevaba un pantalón amarillo una franela negra sin mangas con un chaleco negro igual,o__rejas perforadas por tres argollas pequeñas,p__ulsera negra con picos,l__levaba lentes puesto,el cabello rubio desordenado y llevaba una guitarra en su espalda._

_-Eh! disculpa tengo prisa-_

_-Solo serán cinco minutos,no tres, que te parecen dos,muy bien un minuto-decía el chico,a Hinata le pareció muy insistente por lo que comenzó a correr y el chico a seguirla de igual manera ._

_-Ahh! me están robando-comenzó a gritar mientras corría,pero..._

_Al dar un mal paso tropezó asta caer en los brazos de una mujer._

_-Shion!-grito el chico._

_-¿Que estas haciendo?-pregunto la chica,ella era rubia de ojos morados piel bronceada,llevaba el cabello suelto con un corro negro el el un vestido estampado azul marino que marcaba su figura y una botas negras._

_-No quería que me dejara atrás-_

_Hinata al mirar a la chica no soporto mas y se desmallo._

_-¿Q-Que le pasa?-_

_-Se desmallo llevemos la al Atelier-*_

_Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos,pudo divisar una figura-Hola,estas bien?-al ver bien que se trataba de una chica se levanto rápidamente._

_-Hola Soy Ino Yamanaka-delante de ella estaba una chica como de su estatura rubia de ojos verdes y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta,esta iva vestida con un short corto rosa con una blusa estampada un tanto holgada,una botas negras que le combinaba con la camisa y un lazo rosa en su cabello-ivamos a llamar a un medico pero a ver que hablabas en sueños decidimos no hacerlo-._

_-¿Donde estoy?-pregunto la peliazul._

_-En nuestro Atelier*-_

_-Atelier?-_

_-Si aquí hacemos ropa-la rubia le sonrío,Hinata miro a su alrededor. Se notaba que en es lugar hacían ropa,había de todo para hacerlo,habían muchos accesorios y tela de todo color-Todos somos de la academia de arte Konoha-._

_-Ah...Konoha-_

_-La conoces?-_

_-Claro nuestra escuela es muy famosa-dijo el chico._

_-Claro..por estar llena de idiotas,que les gusta ligar con chicas de otras escuelas-_

_._

_._

_._

_Por las calles iva un chico de cabello negro con un vestido el unos de sus hombros,las personas lo miraban sin comprender_

_._

_._

_._

_-No estaba ligando contigo Dattebayo! estaba casando talento-dijo el rubio con su guitarra en mano._

_-Eh?-_

_-El mes que viene se celebra un concurso de modas para nuestra graduación,para los de tercero es nuestro ultimo festival escolar-el chico rubio coloco su guitarra a un lado y se acerco a ellas-estamos buscando una modelo,para que lleve nuestra creación en el desfile-dijo con las manos en los bolsillos._

_-¿Yo? ¿una modelo?-Hinata se levanto-debes estar de broma ahora mismo lo mas importante para mi son los exámenes de admisión,no tengo tiempo para sus juegos-El rubio la miro en desacuerdo-Me voy-Camino hacía la salida-_

_-Espera Carolain-le dijo Ino,lo que provoco que Hinata tropezara._

_-¿Quien es esa? ¿yo?-pregunto la peliazul._

_-Es que no nos has dicho tu nombre-Ino le sonrió._

_-Y tampoco pienso decírselos-_

_._

_._

_._

_El chico iva llegado a lo que parecía ser un bar,bajo las escaleras..._

_._

_._

_._

_-Gracias por la ayuda-dijo Hinata para caminar a la salida._

_-Espera!-le dijo el rubio._

_-Ahora que?-_

_-Para nosotros esto no es un juego-Hinata lo miro-retíralo-se acerco a ella-di que lo sientes pero que no tienes tiempo-la chica lo ignoro,pero el se interpuso entre ella y la puerta,la cual ahora era abierta,por un chico de cabello negro,ojos de igual color,de tez blanca,alto y mirada penetrante,iva vestido por un pantalón casual negro y una camisa manga larga del mismo color a excepción del cuello,un chaleco negro y llevaba en su derecho un vestido. _

_-Te crees superior-Hinata desvió la mirada y al mirar la puerta vio esa mirada penetrante y fría._

_-¿Quien es?-todos voltearon a mirarlo._

_-Sasuke-dijo Shion._

_-Naruto la eligió como modelo-dijo Ino._

_-¿Si?-una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se vio en su rostro-¿nuestra modelo?-Hinata lo miro,miro a Naruto y luego bajo la mirada algo intimidada para luego salir corriendo._

_Al estar fuera y ver que nadie la seguía camino hacía su casa._

_-¡Al fin la encontré,pero es una idiota!-Exclamo Naruto._

_-Algo hule bien-dijo Sasuke mientras acomodaba el vestido._

_-¡Ni lo sueñes lo prepare para ella,es un estofado renovado supongo que ahora sera mi cena-dijo Shion._

_-No dejas que me coma lo que hiciste para ella-Sasuke tomo asiento en las sillas altas que se encontraban al lado de la barra-igual que tus vestidos-_

_Shion sonrió._

_.._

_._

_Espero y les halla gustado,dejen un comentario plis n.n_


	2. El corte de disculpas

Hola mi nombre es Camila y esta es mi primer historia y esta adaptada a una pelicula hermosa ;) espero y les agrade es un SasuHina pues me encanta esta pareja n.n

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen n.n

Espero y les guste..

_Hinata es una típica estudiante de instituto que obedece a sus padres y va a clases particulares. Pero un día, se cruza con un grupito de estudiantes estrafalarios de una famosa escuela de diseño cuyo sueños es vender la ropa que ellos mismos diseñan y confeccionan bajo el sello de Alone Kiss(Solo un beso) . Los chicos necesitan una modelo y piensan que Hinata se ajusta a la perfección a su imagen de la marca Alone Kiss. Es en ese momento cuando Hinata se detiene a pensar en su pasado y su futuro y se da cuenta de que no está disfrutando de la vida. ¿Decidirá Hinata romper con los moldes y convertirse en la modelo de estos chicos apasionados y entusiastas?_

_** ...**_

_El día paso y llego la noche,para luego ver un hermoso amanecer._

_Era un nuevo día y Hinata ya a la 7:30 se encontraba en la preparatoria._

_-Buenos días-todos miraron a Kiba y le sonrieron para darle el buenos días._

_Hinata se encontraba en su asiento muy pensativa,miro a Kiba el cual se sentaba a su izquierda un asiento atrás._

_-Oye Kiba-san-Kiba la miro-Alguna vez te haz encontrado con alguien que te da miedo?-_

_-¿Que?-_

_-Que desde el principio pensaste:esa persona me da miedo-dijo Hinata imaginándose la mirada de Sasuke-si esa persona esta serca mi vida se va a torcer-Kiba la miro algo extrañado-desde que lo conocí tuve esa sensación-dijo Hinata acomodándose adecuadamente en su asiento cruzando los brazos-ese tipo de persona que nunca sabes lo que pueden hacer-_

_._

_.._

_Sasuke llego a la preparatoria Asei en su ferrari f430 rojo._

_Caminaba por los pasillos mientras las chicas hacían exclamaciones:_

_-Waa que lindo-_

_Hinata acomodaba sus cosas,asta que escucho una exclamación de sus compañeras miro al frente y vio a Sasuke que se notaba a leguas que buscaba a alguien con la mirada,Hinata se tapo la cara pero no pudo evitar que el la viera._

_Sasuke al verla sonrió y camino hacia ella,las chicas estaba maravilladas con el._

_-Yo..lo de ayer lo siento-Kiba lo miro y Hinata quería que la tierra la tragara,sus compañeras de clases no dejaban de chillar lo lindo que era y para sus compañeros era divertido,nunca nadie había venido de esa manera a su escuela y que lo hicieran por esa chica era muy cómico._

_-He oído como mi amigo te persiguió,te desmayaste y se enfado contigo después-Hinata estaba apenada,estaba siendo el centro de atracción y eso no le gustaba para nada,ademas de que el chico que le gustaba lo estaba viendo todo en primera fila-creo que debemos disculparnos-miro a Sasuke y luego bajo la mirada intimidada,él la intimidaba,Sasuke medio sonrió o fue mas parecido a una mueca._

_-Como te llamas?-coloco sus manos a los costado de su mesa,lo que provoco que Hinata se sobresaltara._

_-Hinata Hyuga-dijo una chica atrás._

_-Hinata-chan-dijo Sasuke._

_-Es tu novio!-dijeron varias chicas._

_-No! no lo es!-Hinata miro a Sasuke-¿que quieres?-_

_-Dis..disculparme-no se crean no era fácil para el hacer aquello,pero debía hacerlo por sus amigos._

_-¡No lo necesito! ¿que pretendes?-Sasuke la miro crédulo,como era que esa chica no caía rendida a sus pies como las demás,sonrió le parecía muy interesante._

_-Oe Hinata-chan-sonó mas como una queja._

_-¡Que no me digas así!-Hinata lo empujo,pero Sasuke la tomo de los brazos._

_-Vamos-_

_-¿Que?-la tomo de la mano y la llevo a rastras a la salida del salón-Espera! espera!-sus compañeros veían la escena con diversión y Kiba bueno kiba estaba algo sorprendido._

_._

_._

_. En el auto._

_-Nooo! este extraño me va a violar y luego me dejara en un callejón oscuro!-(jajaja)gritaba Hinata._

_-No grites que no te are nada de eso-le dijo Sasuke mientras manejaba._

_-Alguien ayúdeme-_

_-Pero si te has montado tu sola-_

_-No pensaba con claridad-La peliazul lo miro-¿a donde me llevas?-_

_-A donde podamos hacerlo-_

_-Nooo-Hinata tenía una cara de desesperación,Sasuke la miro de reojo se estaba divirtiendo con esa tonta chica de uniforme,acelero provocando que Hinata lo mirada aterrada-Noo-._

_.._

_._

_Al llegar a Konoha,se le acercaron dos chicos a Sasuke._

_-Sasuke sabes que no puedes estacionarte allí-dijo una chica de cabello castaño._

_-Que le puedo decir,es el mejor lugar de la escuela-los chicos rieron-Vamos Hinata-bajo del auto._

_Hinata lo miro algo molesta pero lo obedeció y bajo del auto quedando sorprendida-Esto es Konoha?-frente a ella estaba un edificio muy grande y habían muchos chicos vestidos de diferentes estilos y colores (xD)._

_-Carolain-escucho asta sentir un abrazo,era Ino iva vestida muy bonita a su pensar llevaba una blusa negra muy bonita con una falta blanca con punto negros corta,medias asta mas arriba de las rodilla color rosa y Zapatillas negras-¿que estas haciendo aquí?-Hinata la miro sin comprender._

_-Vino por nuestra disculpa-Ino miro a Sasuke-¿Esta Yahiko?-le coloco la mano en un hombro a Ino y esta asintió mientras sonreía._

_._

_._

_._

_Yahiko era un hombre alto de cabello color Naranja,ojos color Avellana de tez bronceada,era un estilista profesional y muy reconocido en toda la escuela. _

_-Yahiko-sensei-llamo Ino mientras se acercaban a el._

_-Sensei? Con esa pinta y ese colgante,los profesores son iguales a los alumnos-dijo Hinata algo enfadada,segun Sasuke venía conversando con Ino que solo fingía._

_-No acabamos de conocer y ya esta molesta'-el peli-naranja enarco una ceja._

_-Tengo que pedirte un favor-le dijo Sasuke._

_-¿Para Sasuke Uchiha? es todo un honor-_

_-Quiero que le arregles el cabello a ella-miro a Hinata y alboroto de su cabello._

_-Mi cabello?-Hinata lo miro incrédula._

_-Yahiko-sensei es un sensei muy especial-le dijo Ino-trabaja en el extranjero y es estilista y maquillador-Hinata escuchaba a Ino mientras Sasuke hacía algo parecido a inspeccionar su cabello-Oh! ya entiendo trajiste a Carolain para un cambio de look-Hinata miro a Sasuke mientras apartaba su mano.  
_

_-¿Cambio de look?-_

_-Si un corte de disculpas-le dijo Sasuke,mirando a Ino._

_-Eso no tiene ningún sentido-_

_-La audiencia del desfile nos apunta,incluso con un buen vestido una modelo sosa pierde puntos,no quiero perder porque parezcas desarreglada-dijo Sasuke._

_-He dicho que no are de modelo-Sasuke la miro fijamente con aquella misma expresión que cuando lo vio con primera vez._

_-No sabes quien eres-Sasuke podía definir muy bien a una persona y él sabía que Hinata no sabía que quería hacer con su vida,Hinata bajo la mirada._

_-La semana pasada era rojo-dijo la voz de una chica._

_Hinata y Sasuke la miraron._

_-Oh la cara que menos quería ver-dijo una chica de cabello rosado ojos color jade de tez blanca,iva vestida con un pantalón ajustado beige una blusa blanca con una chaqueta verde y sandalias altas de plataforma verde._

_-¿Que pasa? no te esta yendo bien?-Sasuke se acerco a la chica._

_-Para nada,vamos a empezar de nuevo del diseño base-_

_-Como siempre apresuras las cosas-le dijo Sasuke._

_-¿Quieres pelea? porque estoy lista-Hinata los miraba,ese chico la traía a rastras y luego se iva con otra chica que tonto era._

_-Son rivales desde que comenzaron aquí-le dijo Yahiko-el genio contra la trabajadora,los dos son diseñadores-y esa de allí-miro a una chica de cabello rojo y ojos color violeta llevaba un vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo y mas arriba de las rodillas-es Sara y es la modelo de Sakura es muy mona-Hinata miro a la pelirroja con seriedad._

_._

_.._

_Ya en la preparatoria todos el mundo la veía,le habían hecho un corte como dijo Sasuke,le sacaron un pollina que le tapaba la frente._

_-Hinata has hecho campaña por todo esto-le dijo una de sus compañeras al entrar al salón,pero la chica la ignoro pues al frente de ella se encontraba Kiba._

_-Te hiciste un cambio eh?-_

_-Yo..-_

_-Te vez muy mona-Hinata se sonrojó,tenía que a verle agradecido a Sasuke después de todo el fue el que logro que el chico que le gustaba la alagara._

_-"Gracias Sasuke-kun"-pensó para luego sonreír._

_._

_._

_Les gusto? espero que si n.n dejen un comentario plis.._


End file.
